


Alternate Universe Short Stories

by Megalodont



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Based on a song, Canon What Canon, Canon-Typical Violence, Characters Who Need More Love, Chatting & Messaging, Drew Tanaka is Not a bitch, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Minor Canonical Character(s), No Gods, Original Character(s), Sassy, Short, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Werewolves with Fleas, What Was I Thinking?, it's so fluffy I'm gonna die, too many tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8013490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalodont/pseuds/Megalodont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You Know those characters that had such small roles they may only have a single sentence?<br/>This book is dedicated to giving those characters the love they deserve!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate Universe Short Stories

**Author's Note:**

> This is a soulmate AU. You know the ones. The writing/tattoo ones?  
> I'm going in a slightly different direction, but I hope you'll enjoy it.

_**Canon Character(s): Alabaster Torrington** _

_**Original Character(s): Kristina Powell(Daughter of Tyche)** _

_**AU Theme: Soul Mates** _

 

_**A select group of humans have a true soul mate.** _

You know, because when you turn thirteen years old, a barcode appears on your upper arm. With a sixteen digit number, your soul mate will have the same barcode. Kristina Powell's barcode  appeared on schedule, with sixteen digits, no anomalies.

 **8675309277070709**. Kristina was not entirely sure how she felt about having a soul mate, considering she had no idea who it was. She resigned herself to the notion though and began looking for her soul mate. Her sisters had also developed barcodes, so she could also help them find their soul mates. The usual course of action was to post on the soul mate support site, findmybarcode.com and wait for the match to contact you. You'd sign up, post a photo of yourself, then post your name and your barcode number. Then you'd wait or if you were more direct, you could search your barcode and see if they had joined yet. After a year, the site would run a scan and connect all the un-found matches, so you were never waiting long. 

It wasn't exactly a case of your soul mate being a 'compatible match', they were the only person that could ever make you happy. Soul mates were not a simple suggestion, they were absolutely vital to your health. Physically, mentally. 

Your body would not create or bear children by anyone but your soul mate.  It wasn't a small issue, if you didn't find your soul mate by the age of eighteen, you would become suicidally depressed, uncontrollably moody and even delusional. 

And if your soul mate died...

You died.

Kristina figured that she would be able to get on with her life after the post, and for a while, she forgot that her profile even existed.

She went about her business as though she had nothing to worry about, as though she didn't have a soul mate waiting patiently[read: desperately] for her to find them. 

Alabaster Torrington had been trying to contact his soul mate for weeks. No,he wasn't being needy-ok,maybe he was, but fuck. It wasn't as simple as his parents made him think it was. 

 

 


End file.
